


Best Not to Remember

by craple



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Atypical Depression, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu doesn't remember anything, but Zeref does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Not to Remember

Natsu doesn’t remember anything, but Zeref does.

He remembers that he’s staying at one of many small islands with least population while trying to keep his power at bay. He remembers the birds, dark blue and small, singing cheerful songs as they flew above him in small circles and several formations in an unbelievably clever synch. He remembers the bright sky and the deep blue sea; the green wet grass and dark-brown trees with red leaves and running ants. The atmosphere of the island is what he remembers the most though. It was humid and damp despite the bright burning sun, offering him the taste of trees and mountains and fresh air. Even the thick grey smoke from the village did nothing to stain it.

Zeref remembers when Natsu walked up to him, asking him about the presence of someone who could kill everything just by being close to that said person with a confused expression on his face. He also remembers that when he didn’t reply, Natsu bent down to ask him what’s wrong and he burst out crying. From the fangs and the thin shades of scales on his face, Zeref already knew back then that this salmon-haired mage was a Dragon-Slayer. He was aware that his magic would not work on him. But that knowledge did not make him feel any better.

Within the weeks, he had killed lots and lots of people, _innocent_ people, mage or not, animals too. He had killed all the living organisms that got close to him and got away just like he used to, yet the memories became too unbearable and painful for him to bear somehow. Taking a rest in an isolated place was the worst though. No matter how isolated that place looked like, more oft than not, one or two people would show up and ask him what he was doing there. In the end, he killed all of them out of sheer panic before he even got the chance to reply.

“O-oy, what’s wrong? H-hey! Are you alright?! I’m sorry if I—I don’t know what I did but uhh, don’t cry okay?!” Natsu, the kind and gentle-hearted Natsu, tried to calm him, the ruthless cold-hearted dark mage, down. It was an impossible task he knew, but somehow, he did calm down. He remembers that he ran into Natsu’s arms, crying into the crook of his neck all the while clutching to the materials of his clothes. The white scarf that covered his neck was pushed back by Zeref’s head, but neither seemed to realize.

What Zeref doesn’t remember is how their mouths suddenly collided.

He doesn’t remember that _‘how’_ part, but he remembers that it was nice and _absolutely_ pleasant.

Natsu’s lips were _hot_. Not just warm, but literally _hot_ against his. His were cold and chapped, a bit bloody with its skin bitten off after he nibbled at his lower lip, but Natsu didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary, he seemed to _like_ it more than Zeref did himself. His tongue, also hot and wet, moved sensually against Zeref’s parted lips before it dove in and explored his mouth; the insides of his cheeks, the tip of his sharp canine teeth, _everything_. Natsu’s right hand was wrapped around his neck, holding him by the back of his head firmly, twisting his lock of dark raven hair roughly while his left hand tore the front of his shirt open. The salmon-haired dragon slayer then pushed him on his back against the ground; the grass tickling the back of his neck and he watched as Natsu stared at him intently through his hooded, dark emerald eyes.

The sight itself was terrifying yet beautiful to behold, Zeref thinks, but he found it more hypnotizing and intoxicating than anything he has ever seen in his life. He remembers Natsu’s sharp nails digging into the sensitive skin on his back, making it bleed, as he thrust his hips up against his in a torturously slow motion. Zeref’s lips were half-opened and wet against Natsu’s hot sweaty skin; planting open-mouthed kisses with a bit of teeth here and there as he bucked up impatiently against the younger’s hips. Natsu’s hands were everywhere, and his mouth had marked him all over his skin. He gasped when Natsu’s cock accidentally hit the spot near his prostate, groaned when he bit the skin on the conjunction between his neck and shoulder, and moaned throatily when he did both of them at the same time. He almost got off right there and then, but Natsu shifted their position so his back was against the rough surface of the tree’s bark and everything felt _so much better_ with the skin on his back being pierced as Natsu started pounding harder and faster, harder and faster between longing frenzied kisses and sharp nails digging into his abs.

He didn’t mind— _still does_.

His cock was hard as rock, smearing pre-cum all over Natsu’s stomach, but the other didn’t seem to mind as well. Zeref grabbed Natsu by the back of his head, forcing the salmon-haired to kiss him properly, but it came out all tongue and saliva and teeth, and he didn’t mind. Really he didn’t. He felt Natsu pushed his left thigh up slightly and jabbed right into him, and he cried out in ecstasy before spilling his seeds all over their stomachs. Natsu did a few small thrust before he came into him _hard_ and gave a slow sloppy kiss on his lips.

Their lips moulded into each other’s perfectly once again, and Zeref thinks that it was the best thing he had ever experienced, apart from the mind-blowing sex of course.

He remembers that they didn’t talk afterward; just stare at one another like they were long-lost-lovers of some sort. Natsu looked like he was content with things as they were, and he was too, until reality sank in and Zeref _knew_ that he _needed_ to _leave_. But with things as they were, he knew that Natsu would come looking for him the way he would look for Igneel, the way the Sky Dragon Slayer would look for Grandine, and the way the Iron Dragon Slayer would look for Metallicana. He couldn’t— _mustn’t_ stay with Natsu, and there was only one thing that could make them both apart from each other without looking and being looked.

_“I’m sorry, Natsu.”_

He remembers that he only said that one sentence to the person he had come to love in less than a second, before he put his right hand on the Salamander’s forehead and casted a spell that would make him forget.

Zeref closes his eyes and tries to forget.


End file.
